Wanna Come In?
by itachispath
Summary: ES UNA HISTORIA Q SAQUE DE UNA PROGRAMA DE MTV Y LA MEZCLE CON LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO... SPERO LES DIVIERTA! ADIVINEN QUIENES SON LOS MACHAZOS? ;


BUENO, NO SE LA VDD S ES Q ALGUIEN HABRA HECHO UN FIC PARECIDO A STE, PERO COMO NO LO LEI EN NINGUN LADO, ENTONCES SE ME OCURRIO STE… JEJEJE… OJALA LES GUSTE…

EL FIC STA BASADO EN EL REALITY DE MTV "WANNA COME IN?" E INCLUYE LOS PERSONAJES DEL ANIME "NARUTO".

POR SIACA, LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN (EXCEPTO ITACHI XD) Y NO LOS CREE YO… SON PROPIEDAD DE MASASHI SENSEI… AKI EMPIEZO EL FIC!!!!

NOTA: GOME SI LE FALTAN LAS I'S A ALGUNA Q OTRA PALABRA, ES Q MI TECLADO SE JODIO Y YA COMPRO UNO NUEVO… n.n

ESTO ES PENSAMiENTO DEL PERSONAJE…

**PRIMER CAP.: CONOZCAN A LOS MACHAZOS!!!!**

Hola! Estamos en MTV con un nuevo episodio de "Wanna come in?" donde dos novatos tienen una cita con la chica de sus sueños y son asesorados por dos machazos expertos en material de mujeres Ahora empieza el show…

**Machazo 1: **Hola, soy Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha… todo el mundo me conoce como el que sobrevivió a la masacre Uchiha… pero las chikas me conocen mejor como el "Galán del País del Fuego" debe ser pq stoy q ardo! Además, el que me conoce no me olvida, he enamorado hasta a tipos! como ese Naruto q me estuvo persiguiendo por mas de 3 años, y ni que decir de ese Orochimaru, ya perdí la cuenta de las veces q se me insinuó. Ahora necesito el dinero, es q este peinado y este cuerpazo no se mantienen en forma solos, ni tampoco mi perfecta piel de seda- dijo mirándose en un espejo q sacó de entre sus ropas mandándose besos a el mismo- así que debo enseñarle a un perdedor a ser un winner como yo para cogers… mejor dicho, salir con una hermosa muchacha para no sentirse un inútil en este mundo. Ahora, vamos a conocer a ese perdedor, que diga, chico…

Toc, toc, toc… (q efectos de hollywood!!! XD)

Y un chico de pelo negro azabache muy brilloso y ojos muy redondos salió a abrir la puerta.

**Sasuke: **Sabia que alguien como tu necesitaba de mi ayuda…Lee

**Lee: **Sasuke-kun! Bienvenido a mi hogar!!! Ahora el poder de la juventud está de nuestra parte!!!

**Sasuke: **Bueno, bueno… apúrate que no tengo todo el día… Bueno, primero veremos el video de la chika que será tu cita… Estás emocionado?

**Lee: **Claro que si, Sasuke-kun!

Mientras tanto, en otro lado…

**Machazo 2: **Ejem… ya están grabando?? Bueno, bueno… hola, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi. Todos me conocen como el "malo de la película" por haber matado a mi clan entero y dejar vivo a mi estúpido hermano menor. La verdad es q no me interesa nada, soy un frío desalmado, pero creo q eso es lo mas les gusta a las féminas, así que supongo que soy considerado como un machazo. Además, no sólo las chikas me persiguen, sino también hombres, si a aquellos "especimenes" se les puede llamar hombres- susurró para si mismo- ejem… como Kisame, el hombre-pez o pez-hombre, la vdd no tengo idea de qué es exactamente…, y ese Orochimaru, que trató de "apoderarse" de mi cuerpo. Bah! Yo sabia sus verdaderas intenciones… ¬¬ ehhh… en fin, u.u, ahora necesito dinero pq mi organización con fines de lucro, Akatsuki, nos está pidiendo una cuota para poder celebrar nuestro 50 aniversario (por Dios! La fundó Madara XD).

Toc, toc, toc… (de nuevo los efectos hollywoodenses… XD)

Y un muchacho de cabellos negros parados y una máscara naranja que cubría su rostro le abrió la puerta, en lo q parecía una cabaña como la de los 7 enanos de Blancanieves.

**I****tachi**: ahyyy!! Nooo!!!! Es Tobi!! hola, Tobi- dijo con una sonrisa muy fingida.

**Tobi**: Itachi-san!!! Que bueno q seas tu mi tutor!!!! Tobi es un buen chiko!!! n.n

**I****tachi**: Si, Tobi, ahora entra a la choz.. casa… espero que por lo menos tengas un VHS…

Y cuando Itachi entró, ni espero ver lo que vió… era un salón gigante con gradas que subían al segundo piso por ambos lados del mismo y una lámpara hecha de cristales que colgaba del techo y un piso hecho con el más fino mármol…

**I****tachi: **O/.\O… Ehhh… bueno, entonces vamos a ver el video de la chika con la q saldrás…- dijo aún atónito.

Mientras tanto…

**Sasuke: **Presta atención, Lee… pq por lo menos debes saber el nombre de la chika con la q estás saliendo…

En el video:

**Muchacha 1: **Hola!! Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno!!! Soy una kunoichi de Konoha, y me encantan los hombres bien parecidos, de cabello negro semi-corto, blancos como yo, de ojos negros, buen cuerpo… oh!!! Sasuke-kun por favor, sé miooooooooooooooo!!!!- dijo suplicando hacia la pantalla, pero una voz le llamó la atención "Psss… estas al aire!"- ehhh… si¸ como les iba diciendo… me gustan los hombres bien parecidos y golpear a ninjas pervertidos a unos 200 mts por el aire…

**Lee: **Oh!!!! Mi sueño hecho realidad!!!! Tendré una cita con Sakura-san!!! No puedo perder esta oportunidad…

**Sasuke: **Lee, ahora nos toca llamar a la chika, y POR FAVOR, no lo arruines…

Ring, ring!!! Sonó el teléfono… (efectos… XD)

**Sakura: **Aló?? Con quién quisiera hablar??

**Lee: **SAKURA- SAAAAAN!!!!!!!- le gritó al oído …-hola, soy Lee!! n.n Seré tu cita hoy, te recogeré a las 6!!! ADiOS!!!!- y le colgó el teléfono sin dejar hablar a la pelirrosa.

**Sakura: **tiiii…. Tiiiii… tiiiii O.o????

**Sasuke: **¬¬ así nunca podré ganar el dinero… y mi tratamiento de belleza se irá al agua T-T Lee, debiste dejarla hablar… bueno, ahora debemos encontrar en tu guardarropa algo con lo q te veas… como lo diría… normal… a ver, a ver- esculcó en el guardarropa del cejas encrespadas. Como iba de esperarse, toda la ropa de Lee era verde oscuro, lycra y chalecos acolchonados….Pero Sasuke sacó una caja en la cual había varias ropas muy bonitas, las cuales hasta le daban ganas de tener…

**Sasuke: **Y Lee… pq no usas estas cosas tan lind… adecuadas?? Mira, aki hay un par de jeans q te quedarían muy bien, y una camisa color hueso que le iría muy bien a esta polera café…

**Lee: **hmmm… la vdd había olvidado esa ropa ahí, me la regalaron en anteriores cumpleaños Neji y TenTen- dijo sin más importancia.

En tanto, en la casa de Tobi…

**I****tachi: **Tobi… deja de saltar en la cama como conejo y ven a ver a tu cita…

**Muchacha 2: **Hola! Mi nombre es Rin…todos pensaron que estaba desaparecida, pero la vdd es q tome unas vacaciones al Caribe por algún tiempo (N/A: dirás la mayor parte de tu vida ¬¬), y decidí regresar a ver como estaba Kakashi-san… Quiero volver a ver su rostro otra vez!!! (N/A: Bien q nunca se lo viste XD) y decirle q no lo he olvidado!!! Buahhhhh!!! KAKASHi-SAAAAAAANNN!!!- y fue interrumpida por un muchacho q le dijo: "OOTRA!!... Digo, estamos al aire!"- ehhh… y les decía… me gustan los hombres misteriosos!!!

**I****tachi: **Que te pareció?? Jejeje, la tenemos en la bolsa!!! Dijo que le gustan los hombres misteriosos!!!! Gracias a Dios tienes aunque sea un punto a tu favor, Tobi

Pero Tobi estaba ocupado babeando toda la fina alfombra de la gigante habitación muy decorosa, por cierto…

**Itachi: **OK! Ahora llamemos a la chika… y Tobi… a las chikas les gustan los chikos malos, NO buenos, así que POR FAVOR no le digas que eres un buen chiko…

**Tobi: **Pero Tobi SI es un buen chiko, Itachi-saaan…

**Itachi: **-con una vena a punto de explotar en su frente- Solo hazme caso, Tobi…

Ring, ring…

**Rin: **Habla Rin, es Kakashi???- dijo con los ojos bien abiertos

**Tobi: **No, Rin, soy yo Obit…PUM!!- Itachi lo interrumpió golpeándole en la cabeza…- Tobi, y seré tu cita hoy en la noche… n.n Tobi es un buen chiko!!! n.n

Itachi se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano…

**Rin: **Muy bien, Tobi… ven por mi a las 6 en punto, de acuerdo??

**Tobi: **Si. Si!! Tobi es un buen chiko! n.n

**Rin: **Ehhh… eso ya lo dijiste… bueno, me voy a alistar… adiós!!!

Y Rin le colgó el teléfono a Tobi…

**I****tachi: **Bueno, Tobi, es hora de ponerte algo mas decente, por donde se encuentra tu armario?

**Tobi: **Ehhh… acompáñame, es en otra habitación donde tengo mi ropa…

Itachi no se lo podía creer!!! Entró a un armario de 6x6 lleno de ropa toda de marca!!! Ralph Lauren, Gucci, Tommy Hilfiguer (N/A: o como se escriba)…

**I****tachi: **O/¬\O y todo esto es tuyo??? Como es posible que utilices solo esa ropa estúpida del Akatsuki cuando tienes una exquisita variedad aki??

**Tobi: **Ehhh, es que no que no quisiera disgustar al Líder… Tobi es un buen chico!! n.n

**Itachi**: Ehhh… si, Tobi, si….- dijo escogiendo un par de pantalones negros de una tela muy fina y una camisa muy cool blanca con unos detalles en el pecho junto con un saco muy moderno de corderoy negro…

QUE PASARÁ CON TOBI Y LEE?? ACASO SERAN SUFICIENTE AYUDA SASUKE E ITACHI?? SASUKE CONSEGUIRA EL DINERO PARA SU CUIDADO PERSONAL?? ITACHI PODRA IR A LA FIESTA DEL ANIVERSARIO DE LOS AKATSUKI?? QUE HARA SASUKE CUANDO POR FIN VEA A ITACHI?? ESTOY HACIENDO MUCHAS PREGUNTAS?? XD

AKI TERMINA LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FIC… ESPERO QUE LE HAYA GUSTADO, Y SINO PUES PUDRANSE!!!! XD JEJEJE, ES BROMITA… JEJEJE… ESPERO Q ME ENVIEN SUS REVIEWS, Y ESPERO Q SEAN POSITIVOS, PUES ES MI PRIMER FIC DE HUMOR… CREO…. HMMM… PUSE MI MEJOR ESFUERZO, PERO SI NO LES GUSTA, ME ESFORZARE MAS EN LA SIGUIENTE PARTE… LA SUBO MUY PRONTO… SAYO!!!


End file.
